1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to determining patients' preferences, and in particular, patient preferences with respect to medical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A given treatment for a medical condition has many attributes. For example, a given medical condition may be treatable by several different interventions, such as medication, surgery, or physical therapy. Different medical interventions may be associated with different side effects. Therefore, it may be challenging to determine which of several treatment options to use in treating a given medical condition for a particular patient.